A Friend
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Courtney looked like she could use a friend. Zoey could use a friend too. And maybe Zoey could be that friend for her. Zoey could be that friend for Courtney if she was willing to try. Takes place during Total Drama All Stars.


A/N: I own nothing!

Courtney was glad Chris had saw the footage of her saving Sam after he had sunken the ship. It made him switch Courtney over to the _Hero's _side rather than the _Villains' _side as he already intended (the switch was made with Gwen). And besides, Courtney never really thought of herself as a _villain._ It's just that her anger and frustration could get the best of her sometimes. That didn't mean she was a bad person.

And many veterans from the old cast were on that team. Many of them she didn't like. Okay, scratch that, she didn't like _any _of them. She disliked Heather, Alejandro was a womanizing douchebag, and Duncan…. She'd rather not going into detail. Gwen… did she really have to explain?

At least Courtney and Lindsay weren't on bad terms… they had worked together for Alejerko last season. And Sierra… well Sierra didn't hate anyone (except maybe Gwen), so it wouldn't be so bad either.

But still… she needed someone that she could actually call a _friend._ Right now she didn't have any, and it wasn't a good thing.

Courtney never really had all that many friends back home either. It was mostly just people that she competed with for things like student council. And those people were never actually her _friends_.

She was longing for someone new. She needed someone who understood her. Someone to go through this show alongside her...

Little did she know, someone on the Hero's team was also longing for friendship.

Zoey didn't have many friends back home. Scratch that, she didn't have _any _friends back home. She was an only child who had a lonely life. The guys in her hometown were real jerks, and yet again she hoped she wouldn't be voted off by a jock. Cameron had been eliminated last episode and he was the only friend she had left in the game. Dakota was a gigantic creature, Brick wasn't competing and Dawn wasn't either. Sure, Mike was her _boyfriend _but it would be nice to have a _girl_ to talk to.

Lindsay was as ditzy as ever and Sierra was way too busy thinking about Cody to become friends with her. And that Courtney girl…? Zoey heard she was really bossy. But Courtney didn't seem as bad as everyone thought she was. Courtney hadn't said anything mean to her. Sure, she could be bossy but that didn't mean she was a _terrible _person. And she had been cheated on! She considered Heather to be a whole lot worse, anyway. Heather called Zoey a loser!

And Courtney looked… rather lonely. Someone as smart as Courtney could probably never be friends with someone like Lindsay. And Sierra was way too busy worrying about Cody. Zoey _knows _how it feels to be lonely. She spent a whole childhood feeling that way…

Courtney looked like she could use a friend. Zoey could use a friend too. And maybe Zoey could be that friend for her. Zoey could be that friend for Courtney if she was willing to try.

Courtney walked down to the docks and sat down, her feet hanging above the water. _It would be nice to have a friend, _she thought.

"Hello," She heard a voice greet from behind her. Courtney looked behind her to see who the voice was.

It was that Zoey girl.

"Oh hello," Courtney turned to greet her back.

"The stars look pretty from here," Zoey said, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," Courtney laughed. "They actually do."

"I wonder what Chris is going to make us do the next challenge," Zoey wondered aloud to Courtney.

"Judging by my past experience on this show," Courtney explained. "Count on something life-threatening. Either that or some dumb award challenge."

"Wow, you guys were on this show for 3 seasons," Zoey said. "Must've been tough."

"It was," Courtney said. "But you guys had to be on this island with all those radioactive animals!"

"That was _terrible,"_ Zoey shuddered. "I bet Chris lost some of his money from being arrested!"

"Maybe then he could stop threatening us whenever he could!" Courtney laughed.

Courtney could be that friend too if Zoey was willing to try.

A/N: Sorry if Courtney seemed a little OOC. But I really do like the idea of Courtney and Zoey being friends!


End file.
